My Promise
by fallensoccerangel
Summary: This is Sakura's story if she gave up her freedom to keep Naruto safe from the Akatsuki. She is know their maid, nurse, and maybe a little more. In all of this will Sakura find love with the man of her dreams?


Hey this is my first story so be kind. Please message me for the next partnering and also message me for who you want sakura to end up with in the end. thanks

* * *

Letting out a deep breath as she fell into a chair at the kitchen table, enjoying her moment of peace until the next chore had to be done, she ran her fingers through her short pink hair, enjoying the feel of them. She thought back to how she had gotten to the place where she is now.

It was not yet a year ago when she and her teammates were ambushed by the Akatsuki. Her yellow friend, Naruto, was about to be captured when she quickly made a barged with the Akatsuki leader, Pein, saying that if they let Naruto go she will do whatever she want. Pein agreed and her teammates said their last goodbyes to her as she left with them.

At the beginning it was hard and she was not sure how much longer she could take of it but as the time past she was able to get use to being their maid and nurse and even a little bit mo…..

"Sakura!", she could hear her name being yelled from some where in the house as her thoughts were being cut off. She quickly got up and ran to where her name was being called.

When she got there to where her name was yelled, she saw it was Hidan and he was standing next in his nicely cleaned bedroom.

"You stupid bitch, why would you touch my alter, that is made for Jashin. How dare you fucking touch it you dirty bitch."

"I am sorry, master Hidan." She only ever called the Akatsuki members her masters when ever she was in trouble.

"How can your shitty sorry repair you're the problem that you have made." She looks down waiting for him to finally dismiss her.

But it never came instead she fells her body being lifted up and then thrown onto. Then she felt her arms being roughly grabbed at and then could feel him tightly tying rope around her wrist and to the bed frame. He then took out a kuni knife and cute off her shirt and shorts. Hidan stood over Sakura while she was only in her bra and underwear.

He straddled her and leaned in and whispered "Your next orgasims will be your sacrifice to Jashin for what you have done."

Hearing this her heart started beating fast and she started pulling on her restrants to try to get fee, not wanting to take part in any sacrifices to Jashin. But her attempts were useless as he he started kissing and licking his way from her jaw line to her neck. Taking the kuni he cut her bindings off and then attached his mouth to one of her nipples. He slowly sucked and licked it while he playfully massaged the other one.

With a small pop he slowly started licking to her stomach and then past it he started sucking her clit through her panties. Sakura let out a small moan that she was trying to hold in. He then parted from her clit and then come up to her mouth. Licking her lips and then playing with her clit with his other hand, it caused Sakura to take in a quick breath of air, this let his tongue to enter and explore her mouth.

Hidan separated from her to give her a devilish smile before going back to her pussy but this time he took her panties of and entered her womanhood with his tongue and his other hand slowly played with her clit.

His slow and rhythmic touches were driving her crazy as she wanted him to go faster so that she could reach her climax.

"Pl..please master go faster."

Hearing this Hidan quickened up his tongue and figure, she then felt her stomach tighten and then it all came once. Her juices came out on to his tongue as he drank some of it down.

While Sakura was enjoying the last bit of her climax, Hidan took off his pants and boxers to reveal a long hard cock.

Before Sakura knew what was about to happen, Hidan roughly entered her. This made her let out a scream of pain but once Hidan started to move the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Hidan moved in and out fast and her, this drove Sakura wild. She moaned and cried out Hidan's name telling him to go faster and to fuck her harder.

It didn't take long before she felt her stomach tighten again. He could feel as her walls tightened around him and then she finally came. Hidan moved a few times more in her before he too came. He took his cock out of her and cum all over her stomach and then he moved up to her face.

Once he was done, he got off of her, untied her and then walked to the bathroom.

"By the time I get out of the shower be out of my room. Thanks for you sacrifice Bitch."

He left her like that.


End file.
